Friday Night Games
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Entry for the Two for the price of One contest - Jasper, Edward, and Bella share a house during their first year of college. Will one night of Tequila, cards, and porn change the way they spend their Friday nights forever? AH/AU


**Two for the price of One Contest**

**Pen name : itsjustme1217 (Robmusement)**

**Title : ****Friday Night Games**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper/Bella**

**Word Count: 6385**

**Summary :Jasper, Edward, and Bella share a house during their first year of college. Will one night of Tequila, cards, and porn change the way they spend their Friday nights forever?**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I own the order in which these words were strung together.**

My mother was always telling me to live life to the fullest. To fulfill my every desire. She told me to try and enjoy everything that life had to offer whether it be food or travel or a new experience. She preached this heavier the closer the time came for me to leave home for college. Now, that I am at WSU, she calls every week to remind me that I could die tomorrow so I had better be enjoying myself today. Somehow, I don't think the Friday night adventures that I have with my two roommates is exactly what she had in mind.

On the other hand, she always did pride herself on being free spirited and open minded. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't be scandalized to learn how I spend my Friday nights. It's not like I am going to ask her over to watch and fill out a survey about what was okay verses what she found disappointing. _Hell no!_ Friday nights are just for me...and Edward...and Jasper.

When I first arrived on campus, I absolutely hated my tiny dorm room and the non-existent privacy that came with having to share a bathroom with an entire floor of people. Even more than those things, I hated my roommate. Victoria was a red headed bitch!

I quickly found a house nearby listed for rent. I was shown the house by the owner, a lady named Mrs. Cope, and was told I would be sharing the house with two other roommates. I weighed my options and considered that having two roommates was better than sharing the communal bathroom with thirty other people and _anybody_ had to be better than Victoria. My mind was made up in the span of a minute. I paid my money to Mrs. Cope and began moving in my things right away.

The location was within walking distance of the university and a small convenience store, as well as a coffee shop and movie rental. A quaint little bookstore was close by, too. The house itself was old and drafty, but it was large with a huge open living room, dining room, and kitchen space. There were also three bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom. I reasoned that I could have maybe even dealt with Victoria if I had my own bedroom and bathroom.

I admit I was a little intimidated when I learned that I would be sharing the house with two men. Then, when I was introduced to the two men in question, I was beyond intimidated. _What would it be like living with two men? Would they be nice?_

At the time, I had shrugged my shoulders, reminding myself that I would always have the solace of my room if I needed to escape them. I never could have guessed how our relationship would turn out. I don't think Jasper and Edward could have guessed either, even if they were both better at games than me, well...some games.

**In walked Jasper…**

I met Jasper first as he stepped into the house in his cowboy boots. Straight from Texas, Jasper Hale, is everything the state embodies. He is larger than life with a boisterous laugh and filled wild tales. No one knows how to have a good time better than Jasper; no one drinks more either. He is tall and lithe with blond, curly hair and deep blue eyes. The man has a smile that can make a woman blush, and I thought he was the prettiest thing that I had ever seen, that is, until I met Edward.

**Next came Edward…**

Edward Cullen is...well...Edward is sex on legs. He has wild, sexy hair and bedroom eyes. He has long arms and legs and, as I would come to find out later, he is also sporting a rather long cock. He sings, plays guitar and piano. He is smart and funny and completely sinful. With his British accent, Edward is all things that women go mental for. The guy is like catnip. But the best part about Edward is that he is positively oblivious to his charms and completely unaffected by the attention his immense sexiness brings him.

The three of us realized that, while we were all from different places and had varying personalities and interests, we seemed to mesh well together. I was surprised to learn that both Jasper and Edward were bisexual, and they were both surprised to learn that it turned me on. We delighted in teasing and flirting with each other. As it would happen, though, we rarely saw each other because we were each so busy with our studies and various activities. On most days, we merely passed by each other. Friday nights were the only time of the week that each of us was not obligated, and we took full advantage of that fact.

~oOo~

The first Friday that the teasing turned into touching and the fantasy turned into reality was right before Christmas. We were all stressed from the pressure of our first exams. It was decided over breakfast that morning that there would be no studying allowed that evening because what we really needed was to blow off steam. Jasper said he would bring home the liquor; Edward said that he would pick up pizza, and I said I would stop by the video store.

That afternoon, with my classes complete, I walked to the rental store and began perusing the shelves. I had picked out an action/adventure and a horror flick that I felt we could all agree on by the time that I saw the red curtain with the sign above announcing entry was for adults only. I glanced around and saw the store was mostly vacant as I slipped behind the heavy drapes.

The room was tiny, and all three walls were lined with shelves, not the plastic white ones from the main part of the store but wooden shelves that were really nothing more than two-by-fours. The shelves contained brightly colored movie boxes much like the ones outside the curtain but with _way_ more graphic designs.

_Would the boys be responsive to my idea?_ I wondered.

I found a box in the far corner that showed multiple scenes of two men and a woman. In one scenario the woman was atop one man while the other stood behind her, both filling her at once. In another scene, one man was on all fours in the center of a bed of red satin sheets while the other pulled him back against his erection and the woman watched them with her hands between her legs. The last scene depicted the woman on her knees grasping both of the men's members in her fists.

"_This would be a fun game to play on a Friday night. I wonder if the boys would be willing to play with me_," I laughed to myself.

I paid for all three movies with a heated flush. On the walk back to the house, I envisioned various outcomes of what I was about to do. A plan began to form and was then perfected. When I reached home, I placed the plastic bag containing my three chosen films under the coffee table in the living room, and then I went to my room to shower and prepare for what was sure to be an entertaining evening.

The guys were home by six with their prearranged items. I heard them arrive just as I was finishing the final touches on my make-up. Edward called out for me as he laid plates on the table. Jasper was setting up shot glasses when I entered the room in my lacy blue boy short underwear and camisole. I had pinned my hair into pigtails and swiped a cherry red gloss across my lips. I loved the way their jaws hit the floor simultaneously when they took in my appearance.

I smiled at them both explaining, "I want to be completely comfortable and relaxed tonight."

Edward had nodded and stared at my breasts as he exclaimed, "This is a great idea."

Jasper had wasted no time, wordlessly whipping his t-shirt over his head while toeing off his shoes. Then he smirked at me while slowly unfastening his belt buckle, allowing him to shimmy his pants down his legs.

"Well alright," Jasper said as he stepped out of the pool of clothes in only a leopard print speedo and black socks. He sat down at the table and reached for a piece of pizza from the box, completely at ease with his half-naked self.

My gaze swung to Edward, realizing he had yet to move.

I was afraid poor Edward was going to have a sore neck from the way he was turning it rapidly back and forth between Jasper and I. I crossed my arms over my chest effectively cutting off Edward's view of my breasts and his eyes immediately shot up to meet my own. I raised one eyebrow, challenging him, he gulped loudly and his face flushed when he explained that had gone commando that morning.

Jasper was quick to say that he didn't mind. He settled back in his chair at the wooden dinette table and continued eating while he watched Edward. Before I could say a word, Edward darted down the hall to his room. I was momentarily disappointed, thinking he would stay in his room the rest of the night. I heard his footsteps again and felt relieved I hadn't freaked him out. Turning, I saw him leaning in the doorway in his black boxer briefs. He seemed to be gathering courage as he leaned into the door, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

Finally, he opened his eyes as he pushed himself upright and into the room. It was easy to see why Edward had hesitated. His briefs were tented from his erection. He walked crookedly to the table, all the while adjusting himself. Neither Jasper nor I commented, not wanting to further his discomfort. He seemed to steady his nerves _and _his cock as we all ate.

After the pizza was finished and the dishes put aside, Jasper started pouring Tequila into the shot glasses he had set out earlier. Soon, we were all feeling a pleasant buzz. When we retired to the living room to watch a movie, I purposely pulled the horror movie out while keeping the others discreetly hidden. An hour and a half later, we had laughed and gasped through the entire movie. We had also managed to polish off half the bottle of whiskey when a disagreement broke out over what our next activity should be. Jasper wanted to play cards. Edward wanted to play Halo. I, of course, wanted to watch another movie. I suggested a solution to our dilemma. I went to the drawer in the kitchen where we kept odds and ends that didn't seem to have a place elsewhere and plucked out the deck of cards.

Hiding the queen of hearts on the bottom, I approached the guys and explained the rules. We would shuffle the deck and each draw a card. Highest card wins the right to choose the evening's activities. The boys nodded enthusiastically.

I shuffled the cards in my hands a few times, making sure to keep my queen on the bottom. I dealt each of the boys a card, face down, and as they lifted their cards to see what they held, I slipped my card from the deck onto the table in front of me.

I glanced at Jasper first; he threw his card back onto the table with a frown and a curse. Three of diamonds. My gaze swiveled to Edward, who sat smirking. He turned the card slowly over in his hand and revealed the jack of spades. I allowed my smile to widen as I turned over my own card.

"Looks like we are watching another movie," I told them triumphantly.

There were three couches in the living room. Two facing each other, with the third in the middle, facing the television set. Edward stretched out on the brown leather sofa on the left. Jasper settled into the tan damask sofa on the right. I put the sexy video in, unknown to them, and went to the cream colored chenille sofa in the center, anxious to see their reactions.

As soon as the trailers began and it became apparent what type of movie we would be watching, Edward was squirming in his seat. Jasper was clapping delightedly and whooping loudly. He stood and removed his speedo about half way through the third commercial then proceeded to lean back into the cushions with his legs spread wide.

_Looks like Jasper has the cock to back up his cockiness,_ I giggled to myself.

On the screen, the two men that had been on the front of the box were removing the woman's clothes. I took turns watching the film and Jasper as he played with his nipples. Edward was making me a little nervous though. He was still shifting in his seat uncomfortably. While he may have been attempting to appear oblivious, his black boxer briefs were tented again, and the head of his cock was peeking out of the grey waistband. I sat marveling at how big he was when Jasper spoke up, startling me.

"Relax Edward. Bella instigated this so clearly she is okay with it and I am definitely okay with it. Stop over thinking," Jasper said as his hand rubbed circles across his torso. Edward nodded but said nothing.

Soon, the woman on television dropped to her knees before the men. Jasper moved his hand down through the light dusting of hair and grasped his cock. Edward moaned loudly, his head falling back.

"You like watching me, Edward?" Jasper teased.

"Yes," Edward whispered.

Jasper waited until Edward lifted his head and made eye contact before asking, "You like watching me better than the men on TV?"

"God yes!" Edward groaned.

Since Edward seemed the most skittish, I decided to let him dictate this round. "Tell us what you want, Edward," I cooed to him. I placed my feet flat on the couch and spread my knees, giving him a nice view.

"Wa-want...to watch you both," he breathed.

He flipped around on the couch and angled himself in the corner with his back facing the television so that he could easily see both Jasper and me. He dipped his fingers into the sides of his underwear and pushed them down his hips. His cock sprang free-in all its glory-and Edward hissed when he pressed his palm against himself.

~oOo~

And so our Friday night romps had begun with a mutual masturbation exhibition. No one felt or acted weird the next morning, and plans were made to continue our fun on a weekly basis. We had agreed to keep things simple, much like they had been last night. We would each take turns supplying something; food, alcohol, and, what we referred to as, an aid; dildos, vibes, plugs, clamps, movies, or costumes. We have accumulated quite a collection over the year. Every week we dealt the cards and the person with the highest number was in charge of the night's activities.

I don't cheat often. It's fun to see what the guys choose too. Although, the only way I _can_ win is if I cheat. That's just my luck. I have never won when I wasn't cheating. I think Jasper knows but he never says anything. Besides, I still maintain that Jasper cheated that night back in February. Not being as subtle as Jasper, I called him out on it. He just smiled his shining smile and got his way. I was mad because I didn't like him cheating. Only I am allowed to cheat but like I said, I don't do it often-just when I really _need_ to get my way. Jasper gets his way, _way _too often. _Stupid shining-smile cowboy!_ Jasper loves being in control, which is why it didn't really surprise me what he asked for that night.

From being a bit of a deceiver myself, I knew that if he was cheating, then it meant he had something good planned. So, eventually, I relented. I had to applaud Jasper's creativity when he ushered us into his room and told us what he wanted. The act he proposed would cater to my sense of adventure and Edward's need for an emotional connection. He was thoughtful like that.

**When Jasper takes control…**

Although, thoughtful was the last word that would have come to mind when he pulled out the handcuffs. He had me lie on my side with my head at the bottom of the bed. He had instructed Edward to lie the same way, facing me, but with his head at the opposite end of the bed. Jasper handcuffed my wrists, with my arms wrapped around Edward's middle, my hands resting right above his ass, and my eyes staring at his manhood. He did the same to Edward and soon I could feel his warm breath across my center. Edward used his hands on my bottom to pull me to him, likewise, I took him into my mouth. This left Jasper free to move around the bed using his new toy, a flogger, on both Edward and me. It was intense, mind numbingly so.

Jasper was nothing if not consistent. He always tried to best himself each time he won the right to choose. I think it was a challenge he took pride in. His latest request had not been any different. He had taken us to the basement, a room we had never had occasion to use. We didn't have any stuff we needed to store there since we only brought what we would need when had come from our parents' homes. Jasper obviously had put a lot of thought into this scene because the room now contained two tables with some type of makeshift restraints in each corner.

Jasper put me on one table and Edward on the other, securing our wrists and ankles to the edges. He had told us we were going to play a game. He was going to use some different implements to pleasure the two of us and the challenge for Edward and I was to see who could go the longest without orgasm. Jasper knew us too well, including our mutual weakness-a strong competitive nature.

I have no idea how long it all actually lasted. It felt like hours. He was fair in our treatment. Everything he did to Edward, he did to me. He implemented nearly our entire stash of toys. He had stood between the tables using the flogger until we were sufficiently aroused. Then, he began adding a new layer of pleasure at timed intervals. First, he had placed nipple clamps on us and then gone back to using the flogger. After a while, he had added anal plugs before continuing with the spankings. Neither Edward, nor I, made it further than the beads. It was hard to tell who had won.

Edward had been embarrassed by how loudly he moaned when he came so forcefully. I didn't hear him; I was too busy screaming through my own blissful release. But Edward had curled into a ball with his shame. Jasper and I had cuddled with him, pushing him in the middle of us. We caressed his body and whispered soothing words, trying to give him the peace that his mind doesn't often allow him. His tortured soul always seems to afflict him almost immediately after orgasm, not even affording him any post-coital bliss. It is less so now than in the beginning, and I'd like to think that Jasper and I were having a positive influence over him as well as a sexual one.

I remember Edward had been nervous that night in the beginning but with the right kind of encouragement Edward could be persuaded to stop thinking and enjoy himself. We realized the secret is that he is rendered speechless when his cock is being orally stimulated. It's his Achilles heel. Jasper and I have discussed it, scientifically of course. When Edward can't talk, he is forced to focus on only one thing-his own pleasure. He gives over his feelings of inadequacy and stops feeling guilty for his baser needs. His mind shuts down and he forgets to wonder if what he wants is normal.

**When Edward makes a request…**

The only thing more beautiful than Edward's face when he gives in to his desires is the beauty inside of Edward that comes forth when he _asks_ for what he desires. The first night that he had won the right to choose our activities he had been a mess. When we asked him what he wanted us to do he had pulled his knees up to his chest and muttered, "Nothing." It took some coercion and in the end he had still kept his eyes shut tight when he explained what he wanted.

His body had flushed red from his hairline all the way down his neck, and he even cringed guiltily when he said he wanted both our mouths on him. Jasper and I had wasted no time getting him into position on his hands and knees with me under him and Jasper behind him, all the while assuring him that what he wanted was what we wanted to give him. He had slightly less reservations during the night when he asked if we would both stroke him to climax. Edward was huge, so Jasper and I were both able to both wrap a hand around him at once. His moans had filled the room like a symphony of lust.

~oOo~

Edward had a rough time back in March and had been morose all week. He had been severely stressed, sullen and bitter. Jasper and I talked that Friday night before Edward got home and decided to make sure he won. Jasper had said he knew exactly what Edward needed. I agreed but doubted that Edward would to ask for it. Jasper had suspected that Edward didn't know how to ask for it. He surprised us both that night when, after he had drawn the king of spades; Edward turned to Jasper and asked to spanked.

Jasper was completely calm and showed no outward emotion when he told Edward to pull his pants down and bend over the arm of the couch. I counted seventeen strokes from Jasper's paddle before Edward broke. His body went limp and was wracked with sobs. Jasper had thrown down the paddle and gotten to him before me. He sat on the couch and pulled Edward into his arms. I kneeled in front of them, wrapping my arms around them both.

Afterward, Edward had explained that he had been feeling overwhelmed with the expectations of his parents and the professors. He had felt himself drawing in and closing off; depression taking root. He said he knew he needed the spanking to free his mind but didn't know how to ask for it. Then, he had smiled and thanked us for letting him win. Since it was still early in the evening, we had prompted Edward to tell us what else he wanted. He wanted to be loved, he had said, just for who he was. The sound of our hearts breaking echoed through the house.

Jasper started the bath water while I finished undressing Edward. We bathed him and washed his hair, making sure at least one of us had our hands on him at all times. We dried him and took him to bed. I combed his hair while Jasper rubbed lotion on his backside. We massaged his back and limbs, working out the stress.

Then, he had asked for what I was still working up to with my boys; he asked for us both. Jasper gave one short nod, letting me know he was in agreement, and I returned the gesture of mutual understanding. With me below him and Jasper above him Edward had cried again for the second time that night, this time in ecstasy. When we crawled next him in the bed, his face was serene as he told us we had not only fulfilled his fantasy but exceeded his expectations.

**When I get my way…**

I have acted out some of my own fantasies this year as well. Having Edward's tongue on my clit while Jasper took me from behind was amazing-second only to having Edward buried deep inside of me as Jasper worked his tongue into my rear entrance. They made me feel wanton and thoroughly seduced. Tonight, though, is the last night before we go our separate ways for the summer and I am determined to finally have what we've been working up to all this time. I can't wait to have both of my boys in me at once.

While double penetration had been my goal from the beginning, ever since I picked up that movie in the rental store all those months ago, I quickly learned that, like most other worthwhile things in life, this was not a one-step accomplishment but a goal you work toward obtaining while you mentally and physically prepare yourself to achieve.

When the boys got home and the burgers had been eaten, I wasted no time getting the deck of cards. Of course, I won. _Thank you queen of hearts!_ I told them right away what I wanted, what I had been thinking about all day and wanting all year. Edward was worried, cupping my cheek in his palm and asking if I was sure. I told him that I was completely sure. Jasper just smiled knowingly.

Jasper's gaze on me had been feral, his eyes sparkling with mischief and mayhem; his mouth twisted with cruel amusement. His eyes traveled down my body hungrily. It was easy to see the instant that his focus switched to Edward on his knees in front of me. His cheeks puffed out in an exhale and his face softened dramatically, making him look younger and somehow more innocent. His head tilted to the side; his eyes widened. It was like watching the devil turn into an angel. His normally devious hunger was replaced by a different hunger-a need to care for and nurture Edward. I was reminded of another Friday night when Edward had been sick.

~o~

_Edward had gone straight to his room after his classes, telling us to have our fun. Jasper said I could eat later and immediately pulled the cards out of the drawer. He winked at me when he showed his ace. Smiling coyly, he whispered, "You're mine." He drained his beer in one long pull. After he cleaned up his trash and dishes, he left the room without a word. When he didn't return, I went to find him. _

_He was sitting on the couch watching football. I stood, biting my thumbnail, while I deliberated my course of action. I knew this had to be part of some head game he was playing. Jasper didn't do anything without a motive. After a few minutes, I figured I may as well play along, so I went and sat next to him. He continued to ignore me and I became increasingly more agitated. _

_Finally, I grew tired of the anticipation and flat out asked him, "What do you want Jasper?"_

_He never removed his eyes from the television when he answered, "Beg me."_

_Apparently begging required me to lie naked on the couch, with one leg draped across the back, behind Jasper's head, and the other in his lap. He turned the vibrating bullet on full power and made me hold it to my clit. If I moved it away, he smacked my thigh. He never spoke. The only sounds in the room were my pleas for release. Finally, he granted consent with a nod of his head as he twisted my nipple harshly between his thumb and forefinger. _

_As soon as the blinding lights behind my eyes gave way to darkness and all my muscles became limp after their long restriction, Jasper disappeared down the hall without a word or glance. Much later, when coherency and my strength returned, I put my clothes back on and went to check on Edward. I pushed Edward's door open quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. _

_Edward was sleeping, stretched out on his back. Jasper lay beside him, supporting his upper body on one elbow, wiping Edward's cheeks and forehead with a damp cloth. Jasper whispered words I couldn't hear as he smiled down at him in reverence. _

~oOo~

That same reverent look appeared again as he slowly crossed the space between us. He ignored me as his eyes followed Edward. Jasper held out his arm and Edward accepted. Gently he pulled Edward from the floor to stand in front of him and Jasper placed his hand on the back of Edward's neck, rubbing his thumb lightly over Edward's stubbly jaw. Their eyes locked, and they stared adoringly at each other as Jasper slowly lowered his mouth to Edward's.

"You're beautiful," Jasper whisper just before their lips touched.

Their kiss was soft and light, and when it ended, Edward's face held a confident smirk that was rarely seen. Jasper undressed Edward as if he were fragile and then took his hand, nodding toward the bedroom. Edward turned to me, and when he met my eyes, he blushed and ducked his head nervously.

"I _want _you Edward," I reminded him.

"Look at her," Jasper said sternly, slapping Edward's bottom.

Edward squared his shoulders and brought his eyes back to mine. I smiled reassuringly as I took his hand and Jasper led us to my room. On my bed, we took turns preparing each other. By the time Edward was below me and Jasper behind me, the actual act of completion didn't take long for any of us.

Edward's moans of feeling Jasper inside me and Jasper's grunt of approval filled my ears. I looked down into Edward's lust-filled eyes that I knew mirrored my own, and it felt like we were feeding of each other. As Jasper squeezed my ass and occasionally slapped my hip, he whispered, "what a dirty girl," in my ear.

That night, I learned that being pressed between their warm bodies as they filled me like never before was everything I had been fantasizing about.

~oOo~

I guess we have all found out a little about ourselves and about each other during our time together.

**Where Jasper shines…**

Jasper has found he can release his inner beast with me and yet be very tender with Edward, and that he revels in dominating us both. We have provided an outlet for him to explore his darker fantasies. And, he learned what each of us needed. While he took me roughly, without asking, he would goad and tease Edward, making him verbalize his needs.

Jasper wants an intense kind of love that demands a level of dedication he hasn't found anywhere else-and maybe never will. He needs someone to love and trust him enough to turn over their every need and desire for him to decide upon. He has a great deal to give but he expects a great deal in return, so what he takes forcefully from me he then gives willingly to Edward. Both are done in unmistakable love, Jasper style.

**Where Edward gives…**

Edward was a man who needed a great deal of affection but he also needed a push sometimes. He was at his best under Jasper's control and attentiveness. He craved the gentleness that I showered upon him and it allowed him to flourish. He was finally seeing that what he needed wasn't so different from what all people needed. More importantly, he was learning that it was okay to open himself up and ask for what he wants. Yes, Edward needs a lot of love but he gives a lot in return...without even knowing it.

In much the same way, Edward requires devotion that many would find needy and stifling. Edward's body is a battlefield; his mind is constantly at war with his heart. As soon as his heart acknowledges the want, his mind tells him he doesn't deserve it, that he is not worthy. When he wants nothing more than to submit, his male ego maintains that he should be in charge. Every move Edward makes, every thought, every emotion, undergoes scrutiny and is agonized over at length. He needs to be touched, soothed, and reassured constantly. The only thing he doesn't interrogate himself over is catering to the wishes of others. For instance, he had tormented himself for weeks before the rimming he asked Jasper for and was so horrified when he finally did ask that a tear ran a streak down his red flushed cheek. But a week later, with my knees on the mattress on either side of Jasper's head, when I bent over and asked Edward for the same thing, he had come to me without question.

Some might think that Edward is a pussy but that couldn't be further from the truth. And they damn well better never let me or Jasper hear them say it. Edward is the bravest person that I know. I've never met anyone like him. He's high-strung and sensitive but Edward believes in doing what's right. He's not afraid to stand up for himself, though he's more likely to stand up for someone else. He's brilliant but lacks confidence in himself. He's gorgeous but avoids mirrors to the point that he rarely even combs his hair. He never speaks a bad word about anyone but he speaks of himself as if he were a monster. It was plain to see how Jasper and I were drawing Edward out of his shell and reinforcing his self-esteem.

**Where I'm At My Best…**

I, too, have learned a lot about them during our escapes. I've learned that while Jasper is adventurous and creative in bed, he lacks the emotion and intimacy that Edward personifies. While Jasper always holds a piece of himself back, Edward puts every part of himself into everything he does. Jasper is a bad boy who feeds my obsession for the darker, wilder side of sex. And, if Jasper is the dark moon, then Edward is the bright sunshine. He is the good to Jasper's bad, the gentle against the rough. Together, they are the best of best of both worlds.

As for what I have learned about myself, well, I've learned that I need them both. Jasper and Edward have taught me that not every man is looking at my flaws and blemishes, that I can enjoy sex without being judged as a whore, and they have taught me to like and respect my body. I learned that for as vastly different as Jasper and Edward are, I have become their neutral ground. If Edward is England then, Jasper is France and I am Switzerland. There is a piece of Jasper's wild and naughty and a piece of Edward's insecure naivety inside of me. I've learned that while Jasper gets off on getting me off, I get off on Edward, and Edward completes the cycle with Jasper. We're good together and good _for _each other.

With them I see and feel love all around me. I feel it in Jasper's well thought out plans and attention to detail. It's in the way he takes the time to notice every reaction and in the selfless way he makes sure everyone climaxes before him, even though he says he is doing it for his own enjoyment. I even feel it in the sting of his whip and the way he sometimes humiliates me.

I see love in Edward's concern for those he cares for. I see it in the way he looks you in the eye when he is inside of you and the way he concentrates on making everything perfect. I see it in the adoringly grateful way he grins after an orgasm. I see it in the way that our pleasure increases his own. I see it in the way his every emotion is on display through his facial features and by the heart he wears on his sleeve.

This is a give and take relationship. I take from Jasper and give to Edward. Jasper is the same; he takes from me and gives to Edward. Edward soaks up all that love like rays of sunshine and projects it back to us. He feels things that strongly. If I had to explain it in layman's terms, I'd say that Jasper and I are best friends with benefits and Edward and I are lovers. I am pretty sure Jasper feels the same way. What Edward takes from us, he gives back tenfold. Edward is like a conduit for love; it shoots out of him and sparkles all around him, making the world a better place. Sometimes I think his heart is as big as entire body.

**Together...**

We share a level of intimacy and understanding that some people never even dream of. We all know how lucky we are. For all of the ways we are different, there are many ways we are alike. We all enjoy a good meal, a good song, a good fuck. We all take our studies seriously and we don't party every night. Over this year, I have also learned that we all crave love, even while we all show and feel it in a different ways.

What started out as an exploration of desires, in the end, became a love story shared by three people.


End file.
